1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rotary motor which is propelled by a jet of high-pressure fluid which may be a compressible fluid, such as air or steam, or a hydraulic fluid, such as water.
2. PRIOR ART
In my copending application Ser. No. 869,143, filed Jan. 13, 1978, there is disclosed a pressure fluid turbine having a housing cylindrical inner surface which is smooth and a cylindrical motor having a roughened cylindrical surface apposed to the smooth cylindrical surface of the housing. A jet of high-pressure fluid is directed into the space between the apposed surfaces in such manner that a portion of it enters tangentially to the smooth inner surface of the housing and another portion impinges on the roughened outer surface of the rotor.
The roughening of the rotor can be effected by knurling to provide transverse channels which are regularly-shaped channels or saw-toothed-shaped channels or, can be machined or otherwise formed to have rectangularly-shaped transverse channels. In any case, the channels may go straight across, axially of the rotor, or they may be curved with the arc of the curvature away from the jet, or they can be shaped in a herringbone pattern with the apexes away from the jet. The spacing between the two apposed surfaces is very close, being between about 0.005 to about 0.015 of an inch, advantageously, between about 0.009 and about 0.012 inches.
Inasmuch as this invention, at least in part, is an improvement in the invention in the aforesaid application and the disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by reference.